dreamjeanniefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeannie
Jeannie is one of the main characters in the series I Dream of Jeannie. She is, as her name suggests, a genie. Jeannie is one of the two most prominent main characters. She is played by award-winning actress Barbara Eden. As well as being the main female protagonist, she is also the first genie seen in the series. Before He Opened Her Bottle Jeannie was born a human. An evil Blue Djinn tried to force Jeannie to marry him, but she refused. He turned her into a genie and imprisoned Jeannie in her bottle. She was trapped in her bottle for 2000 years, until being rescued by Anthony Nelson. It can be implied Jeannie was extremely bored in her bottle for so many years. She also seemed very pale when she was released from the bottle, implying that she was not sunkissed and the bottle had been dark. Season 1 Jeannie is first seen in episode "The Lady in the Bottle" when Captain Anthony Nelson goes off on a space mission. The missile goes up, but something goes wrong and the capsule lands on an island in the South Pacific. "Tony" wanders helplessly around the island, but finds a mysterious bottle that seems to be moving in the sand. He removes the bottle's lid and rubs it, causing smoke to start coming out of the bottle. A beautiful blonde woman (Jeannie) comes out of the bottle. She doesn't speak English, so Tony has a hard time getting her to "blink" what he wants. Eventually, Jeannie blinks a helicopter, and after Tony wishes aloud that she was able to speak English, begins speaking English. Tony thanks her but says he isn't taking him with her as the people back in Cocoa Beach wouldn't understand. Jeannie doesn't listen and, getting back into her bottle, sneaks into Tony's jacket. Tony unknowingly brings Jeannie back to Cocoa Beach with him. She causes trouble between him and his fiancee Melissa when she takes a shower back at Tony's house, with Melissa questioning Tony's loyalty. She leaves, angry. Jeannie explains to Tony how grateful she is at how he freed her, telling him her story about the Blue Djinn and how she was trapped in a bottle for 2000 years. Tony finds a "black pearl", which is really a dark glass marble, and throws it in Jeannie's bottle. She is fooled and jumps into the bottle. He puts the lid right back on. Despite seeming angry at Jeannie, Tony risks a lot to get her back when she is nearly taken away by a trash van. Jeannie goes shopping one day, but comes back and asks if Tony believes it is right for a man to strike a woman. She cries, and Tony tries to exact revenge for Jeannie by standing up to Ali, the Killer of Giants, a large, tall man who nearly kills Tony until being stopped by Jeannie. (My Hero?) Tony and Roger go on a mission, but Jeannie continues to supply Tony with food, shelter and transportation. Roger begins questioning this as he suffers in the sweltering heat, and desert survival becomes luxurious for Tony. (Guess What Happened On The Way To The Moon?) Jeannie strongly dissaproves of Tony's engagement to General Stone's niece Melissa, who she refers to as "the black-haired witch". Marriage plans are made and everything is going smoothly, but a childhood friend of Melissa's enters the picture, complicating things. Melissa decides that her friend is going to be best man, upsetting Roger, who thought Tony had chosen him as best man. Tony tries to explain that he was unaware Melissa had chosen the best man. Melissa also lies to Tony about their honeymoon, agreeing with Tony when he says that they will go to Jamaica, even though she plans to go to Honolulu. Later, General Stone and Dr. Bellows, two of NASA's most prestigious officers, find Melissa kissing her friend. She reveals that she's not happy with Tony and isn't marrying him. Later that evening, Tony is visited by Melissa, who informs him she's sorry and "knows it hurts now", but is not marrying him and is going to marry her friend. Tony fakes being upset. Melissa kisses him on the cheek and leaves. As soon as he shuts the door, Tony reveals his joy to Jeannie, finally seeming to realise that they belong together. (Jeannie and the Marriage Caper). Jeannie joins the air force with the hopes of working closer to her master. But will all the rules and regulations, is there any room for a little military magic? (G.I. Jeannie). Jeannie follows Tony on a yacht for a very important meeting with an aerospace executive and his beautiful daughter. Tony orders Jeannie to leave and she "blinks" herself home. The other guests soon begin to think Jeannie's sudden disappearance is a sign of murder, and Tony is accused. (The Yacht Murder Case) Jeannie discovers Tony is going to be taking a historical walk into outer space, but Dr. Bellows insists Tony take medical tests first. Jeannie thinks of her master floating helplessly in space, and sneaks into Tony's jacket and sabotages the tests. She also nearly drives Dr. Bellows crazy by making his sandwich full again every time he takes a bite. Tony discovers Jeannie ruined the tests and is extremely disappointed, but Jeannie defends her actions. (Anybody Here Seen Jeannie?) Jeannie reads a magazine on how to be the perfect American woman, and becomes obsessed with doing so. She is taught proper speech by Tony, who is confused when she constantly says words like "art thou". Jeannie and Tony go to a restaurant in the evening, and Tony is impressed by the belly dancer. Jeannie becomes very jealous and tells the belly dancer's husband "she was as graceful as a dog scratching fleas". Later, Jeannie cries in her bottle while Tony tells her she is perfect the way she is. (The Americanization of Jeannie) Jeannie tries to become a movie star when she is jealous after Tony goes out to dinner with a famous screen actress, but realises genies don't show up on camera. (The Moving Finger). Jeannie summons one of her great grandfathers, Bilejik, to help Tony with an experiment to turn salt water into drinking water. Bilejik agrees, but only if his unusual request is met. At the end of the episode, Tony manages to turn salt water into drinking water. (Djinn and Water) 8-year old Custer, Tony's littlest fan, and Dr Bellows' nephew, sees Jeannie and Tony levitating as they sunbathe together on their patio and tells Dr Bellows. Tony is nearly put in the hot seat at work, and they barely manage to keep Jeannie's secret from being discovered. (Whatever Happened to Baby Custer?) Tony's ex-girlfriend, Diane, asks if they can start seeing each other again. Jeannie feels betrayed and jealous until Roger, Tony's best friend, asks her out on a date. Now jealousy is spreading fast as Tony uses his date with Dianne to make sure Jeannie doesn't get into any trouble with Roger. After Jeannie mysteriously disappears, Roger becomes increasingly obsessed with finding her. (Where'd You Go-Go?) Two russian cosmonauts are visiting NASA, and Roger gives Jeannie's bottle to the female cosmonaut as a symbol of friendship, unaware that a genie is in the bottle. Jeannie comes out of her bottle when the cosmonaut opens it, but soon realises Tony wasn't the one who opened her bottle. The female cosmonaut realizes she has a genie of her own and tests Jeannie to see if she can really perform magic. Jeannie has no choice but to obey, as the cosmonaut is now her new owner. Tony goes to great lengths to get the bottle back, but the cosmonaut, Dr. Bellows and one of the generals are all very unimpressed with Tony's behaviour. (Russian Roulette) Jeannie's mother visits the Nelson home, and Jeannie follows her mother's advice to make Tony jealous by accepting Roger's marriage proposal. On a vacant lot across the street that Dr. Bellows has just purchased, Jeannie "blinks" a mansion. She also "blinks" two rich parents. But Jeannie finds that she can't destroy her feelings for Tony, and doesn't go through with marrying Roger. (What House Across The Street?) Dr. Bellows determines that married men make better astronauts, so Jeannie asks Tony to marry her. He declines, and Jeannie blinks a more romantic Tony who is obsessed with Jeannie. She agrees to marry the new "Tony", and she is in the kitchen later in the day when Dr. Bellows suddenly arrive s and sees her with the other "Tony", who tells Dr. Bellows they are getting married. Dr. Bellows then assumes Tony is getting married. At the wedding, however, Jeannie doesn't say "I do" and instead cries "I do not!" and runs out of the church. She then blinks the romantic version of Tony away for good. (Too Many Tonys). Tony has a lot of work and doesn't have time for Jeannie. But Jeannie really needs to go with her master to Mecca on time, or she'll lose her powers. But Tony manages to successfully save Jeannie, and they no longer have to worry. (Get Me to Mecca on Time). At home one day, Roger arrives and announces to Tony that he has hired a detective to look for Jeannie, who he has been obsessed with finding ever since she left him in 'What House Across the Street?'. Tony thinks it's ridiculous, and leaves the house. Jeannie is unable to see through her bottle, and "smokes" out of it. She then sees Roger standing there, and is shocked. Roger is equally shocked, and faints. Jeannie splashes him with water to wake him up, and reveals that she's a genie. Roger tricks her into going into her bottle. He then closes the bottle and steals it. Tony finds out soon enough Roger stole his genie, and is furious. He visits Roger's home every day, as well as the places Roger forces Jeannie to blink for him. Jeannie is depressed, and misses Tony as much as he misses her. Later, Tony asks Roger for a picture of his latest home, which has servants and a pool. Jeannie blinks Tony a picture of Roger sitting by his pool. Tony shows it to Dr. Bellows, who in turn tells General Peterson. They threaten to arres t Roger, but Jeannie and Tony refuse to help until Roger gives Jeannie back to her rightful master. Roger immediately returns Jeannie to Tony, and Tony has Jeannie wipe Dr. Bellows' and General Peterson's memories clean of the event. Roger is then in the clear, but realizes he could have asked Jeannie himself to get him out of trouble. (The Richest Astronaut in the Whole Wide World). Roger's whims as a new "Master" are making Tony angry and Jeannie exhausted. But he finds himself in serious trouble when he keeps Dr Bellows' niece out too late on a date. Further complicating matters, he believes the couple subletting his apartment are genies. (Is There An Extra Genie in the House?) Jeannie catches a bad case of Roman fever and schemes to accompany Tony on a three week cruise to Italy. He finally agrees, but only if she can manage to obtain a legal passport without the use of her magic. (Never Try to Outsmart a Jeannie). Jeannie discovers Tony's dream of being a doctor, and turns him into one, making his dream a reality. He faces possibly operating on Roger and also charges of medical impersonation. After Tony strictly orders Jeannie to turn him back to his normal self, she does so. (My Master, the Doctor). Tony feels Jeannie's magic helps around the house too much, and makes Jeannie promise not to use her powers to help him under any circumstances. He is then taken captive by killer Chinese spies who want information on a project at NASA. Tony is held hostage at an unknown house, and Jeannie pops in every now and then but can do nothing but helplessly watch Tony, as she took a sacred genie oath, and will turn to dust if she breaks it. She tells Roger, who keeps reporting to Dr. Bellows about what is happening to Tony, while a skeptical Dr. Bellows assures Roger they will find Tony, though it's obvious he thinks Roger is crazy. Roger and Jeannie find the solution to helping Tony when Jeannie realizes that if Roger becomes her new master, she is free of her oath, and immediately becomes Roger's genie. She then frees Tony from the spies and all is well, except that Jeannie is now Roger's genie. However, Roger willingly agrees to give Jeannie back to Tony. (Jeannie and the Kidnap Caper). Tony and Roger celebrate their recent promotions to majors, and go to Reno, Nevada. Roger smuggles Jeannie along on the trip, despite Tony telling him Jeannie won't be coming along. Roger uses Jeannie to ensure he wins when he gambles, and Tony finds out. He orders Jeannie to leave Reno and go home, and he and Roger soon return to Cocoa Beach. (How Lucky Can You Get?) Jeannie assists with her master's golf swing, and General Peterson is so impressed that he makes Tony his partner at an important championship game. Tony's determined to rise to the occassion without help, but soon realizes that Jeannie may be his hole-in-one. (Watch the Birdie). Jeannie blinks an elephant in Tony's bedroom, and unfortunately, Dr. Bellows arrives and sees it. He quickly makes himself Tony's roommate, forcing Jeannie to make herself scarce and not perform any magic. (The Permanent House Guest). Tony is not impressed by the new woman in Roger's life, Madam Zolta, a clairvoyant fortune teller. Tony plans to expose her as a fraud at a neighbourhood seance, but Jeannie quickly begins blinking illusions of spirits, leading Madam Zolta to believe she really did contact the spirits, while Jeannie sits laughing in the darkness. (Bigger Than a Bread Box and Better Than a Genie). As part of a fundraiser for his work, Tony paints a poor copy of a Rembrandt painting. When saying he wishes he could paint like Rembrandt, Jeannie as usual intervenes, and she turns the okay copy into the real Rembrandt painting. Unfortunately, Tony gets into trouble and must explain himself. He narrowly avoids getting fired from his job and arrested, although Jeannie was only trying to help, unaware it would cost her master if she changed the painting. (My Master, the Great Rembrandt). Visiting a museum, Jeannie spies a pair of slippers that were stolen from her 2,000 years ago. She blinks the shoes on to her feet. However, the stealing of the slippers from the museum is soon evident, and of course due to Tony's track record evidence points to him. Tony waits until a sleeping Jeannie is completely asleep. He then proceeds to craftily steal the slippers out of her bottle. Unfortunately, the slippers are small because they had to fit in Jeannie's bottle, like she has to, so Tony is unable to steal them back. Of course, in the end of the episode all is resolved. (My Master, the Thief) Tony must escort a beautiful visiting princess for three days. When Jeannie sees a picture of the woman she realizes their families are long time enemies and that she made an oath to kill the woman. Tony uses his manipulative skills on Jeannie to persuade her to leave for the three days. Jeannie leaves unsuspectingly, but returns to find Tony with the woman. Tony tries to send Jeannie away and lies again but Jeannie has already seen the woman, and Tony then lies, saying the woman is adopted. Jeannie tries to apologize to the woman but the woman is unsure of what Jeannie means, letting Jeannie on to Tony's lie. She then turns on him viciously and turns him into a skunk. Tony suffers until Jeannie decides to be merciful, and the princess is able to leave without Jeannie killing her. (This Is Murder) After Jeannie allows Tony to nap on a chair that she causes to float in the air due to her magic, Dr. Bellows sets out to press Tony for an explanation. However, Tony's explanation only results in him being forced to put on a magic show for NASA. With Jeannie's help, he is unsuccessful but has once again only narrowly avoided serious trouble (My Master, the Magician) Tony is struck by a vase in the head and suffers from amnesia as a result. He falls in love with the first woman he sees - Jeannie. Roger tries to convince Jeannie to tell Tony of her nature as a genie when Tony has intentions to marry her, but Jeannie cannot bring herself to. She refuses to lose the chance to finally marry her master, and Tony blames Roger for all the strange occurances that began when he got Jeannie. He stresses this to Dr. Bellows, leaving out the part about Jeannie being the true cause of all of it. However, unfortunately for the ambitious Jeannie, Tony remembers everything at last, destroying any chances Jeannie had of marrying him. The season ends with this episode (I'll Never Forget What's Her Name) Season 2 Jeannie reminds Tony that it is a special day today. However, Tony doesn't remember. Jeannie is annoyed, and tells Tony it is their anniversary when he makes several unsuccessful attempts to guess what the day is. Tony refuses to celebrate the anniversary because he will be going into space today, and tries to get Jeannie to comply with his choice of celebrating it later on in the day. Jeannie stubbornly refuses, and is upset with her master's choice. However, when Tony is going up into space something goes wrong again like it did the year before, when he found Jeannie. Furious, Tony storms around on the desert island which he landed on a year before, and sees a bottle. Too furious to think straight, Tony mistakes a different genie bottle for Jeannie's and opens it. However, the result is a surprise: it's actually the bottle of the evil Blue Djinn who imprisoned Jeannie in her bottle. Jeannie appears at last, happy that she can celebrate her anniversary with Tony, until she sees the Blue Djinn. He threatens to kill Tony unless she comes with him, but Tony has a plan - he asks Jeannie what she thinks when he says "Cocoa", to which Jeannie realizes his subtle message of transporting them back to Cocoa Beach. She blinks them back, but the Blue Djinn realizes where they've gone, and he follows them. He imprisons Jeannie in her bottle again before Tony takes advantage of his not-so-bright nature, and traps the Blue Djinn in a vacuum cleaner. He and Jeannie celebrate their anniversary after Jeannie drops the Blue Djinn to the bottom of the sea, and narrowly avoids another confrontation with him (Happy Anniversary) Season 3 Season 4 Outfit Jeannie outfit is pink silk. During the first season the color was not known because it was shot in black and white, also during some of the earlyer episodes Jeannie would wear slik shalls over her outfit. The reason fo this is the actress Barbra Eden was pregnante at the time. It could also be noticed that Jeannie never showed her belly button till the I dream of Jeannie: 15 years later that she showed it. Jeannie would always have a bead over her belly button. In the later season other wemon would have exsposed belly buttons, but never Jeannie. Jeannie would also wear regular clothing when going to dinner with Tony and when out in public. In season 5 she would wear refular clothing more because she was trying to be a normal wife. 343Jeannie-and-Major-Nelson-i-dream-of-jeannie-6223180-343-298.jpg 4215356836_5206a12935.jpg Barbara-Eden-as-Jeannie-i-dream-of-jeannie-5267496-477-546.jpg Barbara-Eden-as-Jeannie-i-dream-of-jeannie-6198725-330-399.jpg Barbara-Eden-as-Jeannie-i-dream-of-jeannie-6446980-71-120.jpg i+dream+of+jeannie.png i-dream-of-jeannie (1).jpg i-dream-of-jeannie.jpg I-dream-of-jeannie-i-dream-of-jeannie-32795108-323-500.jpg Jeannie-and-Her-Twin-Sister-i-dream-of-jeannie-6447055-400-313.jpg|Jeannie and her sister MV5BODQxNTA5MDUyNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMTU1MTQ2._V1._SX334_SY420_.jpg Category:Genies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 O Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Main Characters Category:Needs to be Expanded